How long is forever?
by Purple Wolf Girl
Summary: When Raven, Cyborg and BB leave the Tower to handle various tasks, Robin and Starfire are left alone for ten days. Emotions run high and a long questioned secret is revealed. But don't make promises you can't keep... forever is a long time... RxS. Revised
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own double T...yet. If I did I'd be filthy rich, and have five bank accounts...or more. Or something like that.

**Author's Note: **First of all, I am so sorry that I dropped this story and everything! But my life has been really complicated, and I haven't been struck by inspiration for this story for a while. But…please forgive me for turning my back on this fic! I read the summary and I was like, "OMG, this was a really good idea!" So, now HLIF is officially continuing! Thanks you to all the people who are giving this story another chance, and I guarantee that it will be better because I am revising it, and my writing skills have improved. **And what I have done is erased the old chapters, and I will later update with the revised versions! But this won't be too frequently updated because I'm a busy person! **Anyway, please review!

Xoxo,

Purple Wolf Girl

**Summary:** _When Raven, Cyborg, and Beast boy leave the tower to take care of their different tasks, Robin and Starfire are left alone for ten days. Emotions run high, and a long questioned secret is revealed. Let's just say emotions aren't the only things unmasked...RxS._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**How long is forever?**

_By Purple Wolf Girl_

**Prologue**

She had enough of him to break his heart. He knew that. He accepted it. And he welcomed it with open arms. He never met a girl he couldn't have. He was cool and collected—subtly seductive. He thought he could have her too. Playful, sweet, and dangerously devoted, Starfire remained in the state of being totally uninterested in a fling. Perhaps he merely desired a fling…or maybe he wanted more than a careless High School relationship. But…he had plenty of time to entertain both options. The anticipated ten day departure was about to set course, and he knew what the other's absence meant: no mocking laughter; no impractical jokes; no sarcastic remarks; nothing but the two of them. They were to be left alone for ten days, able to freely express what had been sealed for so long in their hearts. And that was what he had planned— coming clean and praying desperately that she would feel the same.

The sooner everyone left, the better.

Cyborg cocked his head to the side. "Ya'll sure you'll be okay while we're gone?"

"Yeah— last time Star burnt all our clothes with the iron when you were...what were you doing, anyway?" Beast boy huffed.

Raven's voice hardened. "She went into my room. No one should ever go into my room."

"We'll be fine. I'll...make sure that Starfire stays away from anything…heat related." Robin answered unsurely.

"It was a pure accident, Friends!" Starfire said, gesturing her hands wildly. "Why must we dwell on the past?"

"Because you scorched through my only pair of jeans."

"And my socks."

"You ruined half my uniforms." Raven felt her temple throbbing as she droned her statement.

Robin awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Guys, shouldn't you be going? Soon?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Beast Boy said shrilly.

"Well…" The Boy Wonder pondered his answer. "…You'll miss your rides…and be…late."

"We don't have to leave for another twenty minutes." Cyborg mused, nudging at Robin's shoulder. "So you'll just have to wait a little longer before you can make out with your girlfriend." Beast boy sniggered a little.

Robin's face stained to a cherry hue. "She's not my—!"

"Ahem." Raven coughed, gesturing slightly toward Starfire.

The Princess offered Robin an uncomfortable frown. His eye twitched from behind his mask, and he forced a hesitant smile at the way the grimace spoiled her pretty features, running his hand through his raven tresses as he tried to change the subject. "Um...everything packed?"

"Yuppers," Beast Boy replied cheerfully.

"Okay." Robin paused, and Cyborg whistled a little to break up the empty silence. "...Where are you going again?"

"To Azarath." Raven mumbled, utterly emotionless. "My mother is ill."

"I'm goin' to help the Doom Patrol!" The Changeling announced triumphantly. All heads then turned to Cyborg. The android smiled sheepishly.

Robin crossed his arms, smiling smugly at the scent of fresh roses wafting in from Cyborg's side of the room. "So," he began casually. "How's Bumblebee doing?"

His jaw dropped, as did his suitcase. "Erm...she's...fine. Why?"

Beast boy cackled, "HA! You're spending a week with a girl...heh. Y'know…not like I've never done that..."

"Beast boy, living with Starfire and me doesn't count." Raven snorted.

The Changeling stuck out his tongue. "Ah, what do you know? You're just a girl!"

Raven crossed her arms stubbornly. "That's sexist."

"Er…soooooo." Robin hummed, getting off subject. Raven glowered at him. "Let me guess: you're going to make your move, huh?"

Cyborg twitched. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please, what move is he going to make? Will he demonstrate the art of dance?" Starfire asked innocently.

"No. It just means he's gonna try and... KISS HER!" Beast boy shrieked girlishly.

"Oh." the alien blinked. "I do not understand."

"Neither do I." Cyborg grumbled.

Beast boy pointed his index finger accusingly in Cyborg's face. "Oh, come on, Cy! Everyone knows you like Bumblebee!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Actually, I agree with Beast boy" the Boy Wonder mused. "You're obviously into her."

The android cocked an eyebrow upward. "Yeah, and everyone knows that you and Starfire have the hots for each other,"

Starfire placed a hand on Robin's forehead, and another on her own. He scowled. "That is strange." Starfire stated. "We feel like we are at a quite regular body temperature." Robin smacked himself inwardly. It seemed like they would never leave. Twenty minutes never seemed to drag on this much before…

His face flushed to a ghostly white. "No we—!"

"Uh-oh." Beast boy cut him off, taking a fearful glance at his watch. "Steve isn't going to be happy if I'm late! See ya!" He ran out the door with a small kiss blown towards Raven. She bared her teeth slightly and cursed under her breath. Cyborg picked up his suitcase and ran out the door with a small good-bye, taking off after his friend. The sweet scent of roses and carnations lingered in the air behind him. Starfire giggled with delight as Raven rolled her violet eyes. Robin tilted his head— thoughts tearing at his mind. Cyborg and Beast boy had left, so why wasn't she walking out the door? Raven shifted in her seat.

"I don't have to leave this second," she said monotonously. "Deal with it." Robin cringed. It was always quite eerie and unsettling whenever she read his mind. She suddenly grew silent, smirking slightly. "But, don't worry. The love nest will be all yours soon enough." She added humorously.

"Don't. Start." Robin seethed dangerously. The Empath shrugged as she twirled a small strand of silky hair around her bony finger.

"If you say so." There was a pause as she slammed her eyes tightly shut, concentrated on nothing in particular. "I have to go."

"I send the get of wells to your mother!" Starfire chirped. "May she be surrounded by kittens and flowers and the laughter of children or..." Raven's face fell, and the princess put her finger to her lip.

"Well," Robin muttered. "See you in ten days, right?"

She shrugged. "Maybe more. It depends on her condition. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do, if you get my drift."

Robin shook his head. "Just go." he sneered. Raven nodded slowly, and soon vanished into her ebony energy. Crimson color washed across his face when he noticed Starfire eyeing him very eagerly. This…was going to get interesting.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Author's Note:** Well, there's how this story got started. This was the original Chapter One, but I figured that this story should have a prologue. And, also, for all the new reviewers for this fic so they know what's going on. Anyway, please review!

PWG

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	2. Day One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. I also do not own the board game "Life"…but I think it's funny when Robin plays it.

**Author's Note: **Hiya! Okay, so this is day one…and it's a very long day and it's kind of boring, but people tend to like my writing more than I do, so maybe you'll thinks it's super-de-dooper. Haha. Anyway, please type up a quick review if you make it to the end. It's not like, super fantastic because I kept most of the old writings to keep the story flowing in the original direction. But…I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Xoxo,

PWG

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Day One.**

_Alone time…_

_Together for ten days…_

_With every man's fantasy…_

_The most beautiful thing in Jump City…_

_She was carefree and playful…_

_He was the most serious person she had ever encountered…_

_The odd couple._

Robin smiled in spite of himself—memories and thoughts playing in his head like old love songs. It all seemed too wonderful to be true. It was just Starfire and himself. And Silkie...but that didn't really count.

He ran his fingers through his hair, toying with his mind. Was this alone time going to be fun? Awkward? Truthful? Romantic? A total disaster? Maybe the rest of the team leaving wasn't such a good idea after all. He couldn't just waltz up to Starfire and erratically say that he loved her. But, was it even love? After all, they were only seventeen. He didn't consider it as permanent affection, but he couldn't trust himself anymore. Ever since the circus accident, he hadn't been the same Richard he used to look in the mirror at—he obtained more serious, secretive, hot-tempered qualities...anything that would drive someone as perky as Starfire insane.

But he just couldn't sit there and hopelessly watch her slip away. He could try to tell her. It might break up the team, or his heart. He could leave well enough alone. She'd find someone else. He could let her make a move. She might never try. She might not even feel the same way, he decided. They'd only been left alone for barely six minutes, and already the pressure was piling up like heavy bricks. Why did they all have to leave at once? Raven, Beast boy, Cyborg—anyone could have stayed to keep Robin from losing total control of his words, motions, and self worth. The two had been left alone before. Just not for this long.

Starfire had wandered off to play with Silkie on the other side of the room, but that didn't mean she would do that for the next ten days without going over to Robin. Without anyone to watch him, he might lose it. What if she hugged him or leaned on his shoulder? Held his hand? Or what if their faces got really, really close? There were plenty of possibilities and plenty of things that could go wrong. One mistake, and the world would fall on him without a warning. But perhaps she felt the same, and then the world's weight would be thrown off of his shoulders and replaced by tender kisses…and numerous cold showers to prevent further procession. All it would take was three words...

...but he was too stubborn for that.

A troubled sigh escaped his mouth. It was only a matter of time before she would walk over to him. She'd start a conversation about anything. Since everyone else was gone, she could talk freely without complication from three other irritating roommates. The subject could be about what was under the mask...what he thought of her…or even if the chicken came before the egg. With Starfire, anything goes. This was not going to be easy. Robin didn't have all the answers. Nobody did. Starfire's mind was a little too curious sometimes, and it wasn't always a positive quality. If she asked if he loved her, he'd panic and lie. Starfire wasn't afraid to show how much she loved him. The princess was always being jealous and overprotective, and it was a desperate plea for affection. Any day now she'd give up on him. But…maybe love is too strong for that. Robin entertained his thoughts as a spark in Starfire's mind directed her view to the Boy Wonder. All she could do was gaze upon him. His expression was so mellowing…so…incredibly seductive. There was a narrow turn in his mask, out of crumbling concentration, most likely. Even with disturbed etches in his features, he was still the most breath-taking being she'd ever seen. He had inky locks, a mysterious mask, a knock-'em-dead smile, and plenty of muscle. From the look of her huge grin, it was certainly a pleasant view.

The first time she'd kissed him was just to obtain his language. Now all she craved to do was kiss him, but for a completely different reason. She eyed his lips carefully, hoping he wouldn't sense the sudden stare and whip around to catch her spying on him. Starfire shook her head disapprovingly. What was she thinking...considering him like that? They were _friends_. Nothing more and nothing less. Perhaps all she needed to do was talk to him. She always felt comforted when she talked to him. He was always there when she needed him the most. She wasn't about to destroy that.

A bushy eyebrow rose up to a dark hairline as footsteps grew near. The clapping of her plum-tinted heels echoed throughout the mostly empty tower. He cleared his throat with a steely tone. If she desired to have a meaningful conversation, he'd have to participate as well.

As her mouth opened to speak, he spoke up for her, his face blank and emotionless. "Want to sit down?" he add-libbed.

She nodded slowly, placing herself down next to him. Starfire smoothed out her skirt, and drew attention to her legs as her fingers fidgeted with the hem. "Thank you, Robin. Um…what is up?" She asked unsurely. He twitched the corner of his mouth in an upward direction, making a feeble attempt to smile.

"Nothing. Anything new with you at all?"

"No," Starfire chirped. "I am… simply curious about how our friends are doing."

"They're fine." Robin grunted, more roughly than he intended to. "Besides, they've only been gone a few minutes. How much trouble could they have gotten in to?" He reconsidered his words, picturing how the Doom Patrol would be able to handle Beast Boy. He pictured a scenario of what so often happened at Titans Tower…

_"Ooh! What does THIS button do?"_

_"BEAST BOY, NO!"_

Robin's temple throbbed obnoxiously. "Never mind."

Starfire shrugged, inching a bit closer to him. "I am hoping that Raven's mother is doing well. And that Friend Cyborg and Bumblebee are participating in many of the…_romantic_ activities at the resort." She strained, purely obvious to what she had in mind for the next few wrinkles in time.

"Um...I'm sure...they are." he choked. His fingers wiggled around nervously. Was she leaning in for the big one, or was he simply going mad? Either way, he was starting to sweat profusely. Starfire offered him a puzzled look.

"Robin?" she peeped. "Are you feeling well?" The alien laid a hand on his forehead, only to get her palm soaked by his extreme emotion issues. "You are...wet."

"Me? No! I'm fine! Why would you say I'm not fine?" he stuttered quickly. "I am definitely taking it easy!"

She shifted closer to his face. Their lips nearly made contact. "Perhaps you require a pack of ice."

"Um...no." he replied awkwardly. Her face was _way_ too close—tempting him to sample her strawberry aroma. She smiled genuinely at him as she moved in even closer to get a fuller examination of him. As she slipped her arm over his chest to manage to lean in, her hand landed on the couch uncomfortably close to his…rear. He could barely sit still. "I just think I need a shower. A…cold one." He finished softly, savoring Starfire's breath seeping onto his cheeks. She tucked a stray tendril of crimson behind her ear disapprovingly.

"But, would you not rather have a warm one? It is the season of autumn. Should you not wish to receive a warm shower in the prevention of a cold?" Starfire suggested, on the bitter verge of tears. He shook his head and scowled.

"I'm fine. I...just need to cool off. I'll be back soon," he said quickly, anxiously. Robin darted out of the room swiftly, Starfire watching as a blur of red and green colors flew out of her sight. And she could not help but feel rejected somehow, as she experienced the twisted sensation of her heart slowly sinking into her stomach.

O.O

The bathroom door slammed behind him. He'd blown it—totally and utterly blown it. Wasn't this time alone supposed to mean that he would let go of his pride and insecurities and finally confess how he felt about her? But perhaps this was not going to be as simple as putting a puzzle together. After all, they were still missing half the pieces.

He flicked the water on with a tired groan. It sputtered down from the nozzle, spraying away tension. He stripped down to his natural state, and stumbled into the small stall. Despite the deathly cold temperature of the water, it was soothing and comforting. It sure beat having to completely mortify himself in front of the girl he was trying to impress.

_Smooth._

Robin grunted when his mask began to slip off, squirting shampoo and Arctic water into his pupil. He tugged at it a little, and the masked flopped off of his face and fluttered down by his feet. He gratefully accepted the feeling of total freedom. He had not felt his face without a mask attached to it for some time. Robin let the water dribble down his pale flesh. It felt welcoming to not have to bother with keeping his mask on straight or always pressing it down in an attempt to keep his eyes shielded. But he never did like his eyes. They held memories that haunted the dark corners of his mind when he forced himself to sleep at night. He had to hide them. His eyes were not worth seeing, he concluded. They were pools of midnight crystal that you would drown in if you did not blink. But he didn't want Starfire to see what he really was—the ghost of a scared little boy, watching all hope sink into oblivion. He would rather look into Starfire's eyes. They were endless pits of emerald that made him weak at the knees. They were so full of warm stares and compassion for anyone or anything that ever needed assistance. She was so beautiful…he was so broken…and so very far from repair.

The water switched off with a flick of the wrist. The chill still lingered in the air, stealing his uneven breaths. A ratty towel swallowed his petite frame as two naked eyes stared into the mirror sadly. His world was engulfed in a deep blue of memories and regretful words.

And then there she was—his angel; his serenity; his star. She always saved him from emotional self-destruction, and he was forever thankful that he had her. She fell into his arms and remained there through all times—good and bad. And now, all he could see was her. Whether he closed his eyes or opened them, her face was always there. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get her laughs and phrases from ringing in his ear.

He really was in love.

And he loved her so much.

O.O

Starfire had her knees crunched to her chest. A single, salty tear dribbled down her cheek. She had expected this rare quality time to be…maybe a little bit romantic. But this was _Robin_ she was talking about. He was...complicated. Cool, calm, mysterious; he was out of anyone's reach. Starfire's extended hand seemed to be the farthest away. As soon as she would ever get close to him, he'd step back a little further. Perhaps he was afraid of "alien germs", Starfire thought. But he didn't seem like the paranoid type. He took risks, and stood by his decisions no matter how stupid they were—like wearing very tight-tights, for example, when the city was flooded with obsessive fan girls.

Her head whipped around as the door slid open, abruptly shredding her thoughts and differences. There he was: dressed in a white undershirt and washed out jeans. It was strange to see him wearing anything else but Christmas, but she had become sick of the holiday. This was the only present she had ever hoped for—being able to have an excuse to gape at his very toned torso.

Robin cleared his throat quietly, attempting to activate her usual chatter. The silence between them was unknowing and unpredictable, and the way she eyed him concerned whether he should put a sweater on or not. His eyes shifted around nervously while Starfire just looked him up and down with deep curiosity.

The Boy Wonder rubbed the back of his neck. "Um…sorry...about my...sweat…you know…earlier." He mentioned awkwardly. Starfire gained a pitiful frown

"Do not feel guilt." She said weakly. "I too offer the apologies."

He cocked his head. "For what?"

"I..." She paused for a moment, toying with how she could word herself. "...I made you rather nervous. It was not intentional, though."

"I know." Robin replied, blinking behind his mask. "I'm just—"

"Do not feel troubled," She said drearily. "You are fine."

"Actually, I really don't think I am," he mumbled shyly. She crossed her legs, stealing a delicate glance at his tan. His shoulders drooped as he continued. "I shouldn't have freaked like that. So...maybe we can just start over and forget that happened."

She shrugged innocently. "Perhaps."

He appeared taken aback. "Perhaps?"

"Yes. We may forget of the...occurrences of this afternoon." Starfire said slowly, lowering her voice. "But perhaps we should participate in separate activities." She began to stand up and walk towards the opposite side of the room, leaving his mistake strapped to him tightly. He ran over to her, waving his arms franticly.

"I don't want to split up!" he blurted.

She rocked onto one hip. "We are not splitting up, Robin." she droned, crossing her arms stubbornly. "We are simply not...moving closer. You seem rather uncomfortable when I am close to you."

"It's not that." he sighed, looking down on her.

"Then what is it?" she huffed

'_Just tell her you love her, Robin,_' he thought. '_Just tell her that you don't want to be near her because you might do something stupid! Just say it! You don't have forever to do it…all you have is ten days._'

"Well?" Starfire persisted eagerly. "Just tell me why you have been avoiding me, and I will believe you.."

"Star," Robin breathed. "The reason is... I'm…I'm…you see…you…me…"

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Yes?"

He tugged at his collar, smacking himself inwardly for the pathetic excuse that was slipping out of his lips. "I'm…I'm…allergic to…uh…whatever shampoo you're using." _Oh…smooth._

Her expression brightened. "Why did you not simply say so!" she chimed. "I shall dispose of my current sham of poos and use one that does not give you the allergies!" She gave him a warm bear hug as he released a sigh of relief.

He loved her embraces. Lately they were gentle and sweet. He never used to return her hugs. Now he held her as if the world was about to end…like tomorrow would never come and the sun would fail to rise. Robin wasn't known to be an affectionate person in any way at all, but when Starfire gave him the chance to be in her arms, everything changed. He could die in them and he wouldn't care. Having her near him gave him enough assurance to keep a smile for the rest of the day. Robin truly did delight in the pleasure of being near her, as long as they weren't touching torsos for too long. It made him weak and helpless to control his heart beats. They grew rabid and pounded mercilessly against his rib cage. But the poisoning temptation of her kiss only attracted more pain.

He had to let go.

Robin let out a resented groan before pushing his body away from her own. Starfire pouted. All of his heat from his body had suddenly escaped, and she felt bitterly cold. Not just outwardly—on the inside too. Her heart felt like it had been replaced with shattered ice crystals. It sliced all the unbridled joy she had felt into brittle pieces. Having him leave her felt absolutely dreadful. What Shakespeare said was right: _"The course of true love never did run smoothly"_. In other words, love stinks. And that pretty much summed it up.

Starfire's face fell. "Something troubles you?"

Robin shook his head. "No. Or, at least not really."

"Do you wish to tell me about it?"

"I...I can't."

"Why not?"

He frowned. "Star, one day you'll know. Now just…isn't the right time."

She put her hands on her hips, furrowing her brows. "There will never be a time."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have had many chances, but you will not tell me how you—"

He put a finger to her lips, letting out a heavy, exasperated breath. "Um...do you...want to watch a movie or something?" Robin asked gently, getting completely off subject.

She beamed. "May we play a game of board?" the alien questioned, a spark glittering in her eye. Robin nodded uncertainly. He really hoped it wasn't one involved with—

"LIFE!"

Robin smacked his forehead. "Do we _have_ to play this one?" he whined childishly.

"Yes." Starfire chirped. "Is it not most delightful?"

The boy wonder gritted his teeth together at the memory of the last game of 'Life'.

_Starfire had been smiling goofily, asking Robin ridiculous questions. "I am to name my husband, yes?"_

_Robin buried his face in the rug. "It doesn't really matter, Star." _

_She tapped her finger on her chin. "Oh! I know what I shall name my husband!"_

_"…What?"_

_She smiled triumphantly, pointing her index finger in the air. "His name shall be Robi-" _

_The boy wonder threw a coughing fit. Just because she wanted to choose a name for her plastic, did it have to be his? Wait...did that mean she...loved him? His mind ran around in circles. Starfire just stared. _

_A few moments later, Robin had to choose as well._

_"Come now, Robin!" Starfire encouraged. "You must choose a name for your bride!"_

_"Its a stupid, pink piece of plastic. I'm not going to name it." Robin growled._

_Starfire gasped. "Robin! You should not speak of your confidant in that way!" _

_His face flushed to a cherry hue. "Starfire, if I tried to kiss it I'd choke on it. What kind of wife is that?"_

_"A dangerous one." she peeped. "But never the less, the plastic is your lawfully wedded wife now!"_

_"I'm. Not. Naming. It."_

_"But you must! Choose the name of the girl you love." _

_Well, he wasn't about to say Starfire. That would just be a corny way to confess. So he went with the first name that popped into his head. "Er...Amy…?"_

_Starfire hadn't taken that too well..._

"I hate this game." He said stubbornly.

"Well, what game would you rather play?" she inquired.

"I don't know. How about...we..."

"Perhaps we should not play a game of board, but instead play a video game!"

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Beast boy broke it last week when he was trying to make Raven pull his finger."

"Oh." Starfire blinked, scrunching up her nose. "If we are not to play this game, then perhaps we should clean it up before taking part in another activity?" she offered. Robin nodded.

They both got down onto their knees, picking up odds and ends of the game. It seemed peaceful now. Starfire was her own cheery self again and Robin hadn't quite lost his temper. It had been rough not too many minutes ago, but it seemed relatively smooth now.

That is…until they came face to face. Robin looked up, as did Starfire. Their noses were squished together...and they just stayed like that. It was oddly comfortable...

...And…then again…maybe not.

Robin opened his mouth a little, absentmindedly, and Starfire relished the feeling of his breath on her neck. She felt as if she were going to melt underneath his stare. He inched his hand a little closer to her own, which was nervously squeezing the family car. Starfire licked her lip, driving him mad as she did it. His hormones squirmed around in him. Robin's lungs felt as if they were closing up, shriveling into little California raisins from the lack of air he was taking in. Their minds were rambling on needlessly, each comment ignored. It was only a small gap between them now. But for some reason, it stayed that way. Nobody moved. They were frozen like icicles on a rooftop, and the tension was heating up. Robin began to taste the aroma of strawberries on his tongue...

Clumsily, he fell onto his elbows with a grunt. "Uh…" he groaned; confused, disappointed. "I think it's okay."

Starfire blushed furiously. "Most certainly."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's note that announces whatever pops into my brain:** Well, there you have it: the revised version of chapter one and chapter two combined! Gosh, that took a long time to revise! And it isn't even really that good. It's utterly pointless. I was bored. I can't imagine Robin in jeans, but that's all I can say. But…please review! The button is right under these messages. Click it…see what it does…Beast boy would press it…

Xoxo,

PWG

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Day Two

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill—I don't own Teen Titans or whatever else.

**Author's Note: **Okay, here's day two…sorry, I don't really have a lot to say. But…enjoy and please review.

Xoxo,

PWG

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Day Two**

"Well, good night."

"Yes. The same to you."

An awkward pause lingered between them. 'Life's' tragedy had only occurred a few tender hours ago, but it still felt like it never passed. They'd almost kissed. But, as always, a frustrated conscience always got the best of them. Their hearts longed for the moment their lips would trace each other— and then that damned voice in their heads would scold them for taking advantage of unstable emotions. It didn't add up. Heads say one thing. Hearts say another. It doesn't mean you should always go with your head.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck; trying to advert his gaze over to the blank wall. She was staring at him, and he refused to give his contribution to her view. Every time they made stable eye contact, they moved closer. Besides, he was exhausted, and he didn't seem to have any control of his actions after his eyes became heavy. Robin searched desperately for sleep. He had millions of concerns and problems that he needed to sleep on. Everything always seemed better when the lights flickered off.

Starfire smiled weakly. "I…had much fun today."

Robin furrowed his brows with growing curiosity. "Seriously?"

She nodded sleepily. "Yes."

"Oh." he croaked. "I just...thought that since I freaked like that today you might be a little…I don't know..."

"I cannot be disappointed when I am with you," she murmured. "You are my best friend, and no matter how...strange you act, I will always enjoy your company."

"You too." he replied, a smile stalking onto his handsome features. "I'm just happy that you..."

Starfire tilted her head to the side. "Yes?"

Robin shook his head drowsily, forcing an interruptive yawn. "I think I just need sleep. You should probably go to bed, too."

"Agreed. I shall see you tomorrow!" Starfire chirped. "Pleasant shlorvaks!"

Her door closed without a last word spoken from her mouth; leaving Robin behind in the dust to find his own way. It was difficult to watch her fade into her own world, never knowing if he was the biggest part of it or not. Her private existence was shooing Robin away. He desired to know what was sealed in there, but she didn't think he even wanted to know. He was missing a few pages in his book—a few more questions to be answered. Did Starfire love him? Would this vacation go smoothly? Would she ever grow out of him…?

…And what the heck did "pleasant shlorvaks" mean?

Robin's face grew somber as he entered his room, his eyes remaining on Starfire's door still. "Yeah, you too." He said hoarsely.

The clapping of his feet against the floor died before she heard his door slip shut. Starfire pressed her back to the wall— never eavesdropping on him whispering his nightly romance. Her mind was far too focused to listen. She hopelessly reflected on how he kept running away when they gained a chance to fall in love all over again. All she wanted to do was go up to him and say those three special words. All she sought after was to know how he felt. It sliced at her everyday, wondering if he loved her in return. Were all Earth boys so emotionally challenged? Males on Tameran would frequently come up to her, assorted Tamerainean dishes and plants struggling in their arms. They weren't afraid to show vulnerability to emotions. So why was Robin so petrified? Could humans and Tameraineans really be so opposite when it came to showing affection? Apparently so. On Valentines Day, Robin had run off to train in the gym for many hours...leaving Starfire sobbing into a pillow in her room, a crinkled valentine in her fist. In October, Starfire begged him to be her escort to the Annual Fall Ball, and instead she attended on her own. Then on Christmas, she had duck taped excessive amounts of mistletoe all over the Tower, and Robin prepared a painfully excuse to flee every time she offered a Christmas wish. He was as hopeless as they come. Star had made so many attempts to find a way to him, but there was always something in the way. Everyone claimed that he had strong feelings towards her, but she just wasn't accepting it. If he really loved her so terribly much, then he should simply say so, Starfire told herself. Maybe it was just some cruel joke to get her hopes up. He had become the empty melody that she couldn't get out of her head, and the harmony was getting rather old.

The quiet of the night was disturbing. On a regular basis, Beast boy would be sneaking downstairs to get a midnight snack of tofu, and have a good scare seeing Cyborg jump out at him from the shadows in a ghoul mask. Raven would be snickering lightly while sipping her herbal tea; Robin would be typing at the computer while screaming orders at the two boys to shut up, and Starfire would be looking over his shoulder with a content expression planted on her pretty features. Now that all the havoc was gone, it was quite lonesome. Robin was sulking in his room while Starfire wept in her own. The tears flowed down her cheeks like a silent river. If this weren't the only person she ever felt this way towards, she'd have no problem knocking on his door.

Silkie inched his way up to her slowly. His small black eyes traced her tears. A small grunt escaped his mouth as Starfire lifted him into her lap. His odd smile looked upon her gently, and her eyes sparkled with tears. "Oh, Silkie," Starfire whispered into the night. "Do you think that perhaps Robin really is what the others say? That is...he in love with me...as I am…?" Silkie gurgled quietly in reply. The alien girl merely sighed in response, her dreams flooded with essences of the young man she loved too much.

**O.O**

Sunrise.

_Finally._

Robin thought it would never come, but it did. He didn't get any sleep whatsoever last night. The poisoning recall of Starfire's words of separating forced his eyes to linger open hours after the moon settled by the stars. He should have been flattered that she cared for him…that she showed she was upset when he inched from a kiss. Their love was so broken and twisted, and, yet, still perfectly aligned. He needed to lose the connection. She was his best friend, and he felt that he had no right to dive into her like that. It was a truly intoxicating relationship. He suffered from hangovers of handholding and hugs, and he was constantly coughing up word vomit. He was forever addicted to Starfire—the smell of her shampoos, the tenderness of her stares, and the way her body always seemed to align perfectly with his shape. But…forever really isn't that long. He'd enjoy it while he could.

He could think what he wanted to, but when he did the math, it would always add up to something most people live without— genuine affection. And he despised it. She was simply one too innocent for such things. Surely, she could not handle such a beautiful disaster…right?

"Robin?"

_Oh, God…_

"May I join you?" Her voice drifted in through the door.

He shifted in his sheets, tapping his finger on his chin. Obviously he was going to let her enter his room, but he wasn't really positive if he wanted her to sit down on the bed with him.

"_Robin_?"

"Sure," he struggled. Starfire nodded, stepping in through the door.

She gazed over at him. "Are you...okay?"

His face remained still. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Starfire persisted. "You seem a bit troubled this-"

"I'm fine." he bit out impatiently. She pouted.

"Oh." Star peeped. "That is...good."

"You?" he grunted sourly.

She shrugged girlishly. "As well as to be expected," she replied simply, turning her face away from him. She paused for a moment. "…Are you hungry, Robin?"

He shook his head. "No... Thanks." he said bitterly. "I've got a lot on my mind. I just…I just need to sort some stuff out,"

"I understand. You wish for me to go, yes?" she huffed, taking a small step backward.

"N-no!" he said desperately, grabbing at her wrist. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way!"

"Then what way did you wish for it to come out?" she asked, crossing her arms again.

"...I don't really know, Star. It just seems like…everything I say has been coming across the wrong way,"

"Agreed," Starfire mused, forcing a small smile.

"Yeah." Robin muttered under his breath.

"If you do not mind my asking," the alien began gently, sitting down next to him. He crossed his legs uncomfortably. "What troubles you so?"

He exhaled heavily. "You really want to know?"

"Yes." She breathed, giving his shoulder a small squeeze.

This was it. The big confession. The big secret. The thing he never wanted to have to say. He ran his hand through his hair, taking in a deep breath. "…I-"

_Boop—boo—boo—beep—beeeeeeeeeep…_

Robin let out a disgruntled groan, reaching for the communicator on his dresser. He flipped it open, only to reveal three curious faces.

Beast boy displayed his signature toothy grin. "Hey, Dudes!" he cheered, offering a peace sign.

"What's up?" Cyborg greeted, Bumblebee's voice mumbling something in the background.

Raven waved dully. "Hi."

Robin and Starfire both looked into the small screen. "Hey," Robin moaned. "How are your vacations going?"

"SUPER!" Beast boy laughed. "I pressed some buttons, blew up some what's-a-ma-hoo-zits, and finally figured out that Steve and Rita are secretly in love...or something like that."

"Sounds like a bundle of laughs." Raven droned. "I'm just taking care of my mother. We don't really know what's wrong with her, but its something to do with magic mirrors and a talking hat."

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I wear it?" Beast boy cheered.

Raven twitched an eyebrow. "No." His face fell.

"Well, Bumblebee and I just finished taking a ride on a ski lift, and now were having some coco." Cyborg chimed in.

"Sounds like fun." Robin mused.

Starfire nodded eagerly. "Yes! It sounds most enjoyable!"

"Sure. How's everything with you guys?"

"Uh...pretty much the same as when you left."

"Pretty much, eh?"

"That means you must have kissed!"

Robin's face washed to a bloody color. "NO!"

"I assure you that we have not done anything like that." Starfire said blankly. Everyone shrugged. "It is simply…quieter around our dwellings."

"Whatever, man." Cyborg smirked. "We'll talk to you later."

"And even later than that!" Beast boy cackled.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Beast boy."

"SEE YA!"

All the portions of the screen went black as Robin closed the device, tossing it carelessly onto the end of the bed. "Can't wait." he mumbled sarcastically. Starfire dangled her right leg over the edge of the mattress.

"That was most enjoyable sharing a conversation with our friends!" She giggled.

"If you call being tormented by a green kid fun, then yeah, it was a blast." Robin retorted.

Starfire sighed. "Robin..."

His attitude had certainly changed. He was very irritable this particular morning, and she began to feel the sensation of a bitter lump in her throat. She missed the old Robin, who smiled and laughed at least a few times a day. It was as if Raven's personality had overtaken over his soul. Starfire shuddered.

No matter how moody he was, she still loved him. She wasn't going to let go of that fact...

But perhaps there are more important things than holding onto a kite when you know the wind is going to take it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N:** Like...please review! And no flames or else I'll...be...not...happy. Oooh...bad grammar. That oughta scare people. Haha. I personally really like the kite quote that I made up. But…just press the purple button already.

Xoxo,

PWG

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. Day Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Author's Note: **Whoo! We're onto Day Three! Okay…so…please review later on!

**Oh, and here's a very random, pointless taste of what everyone else is going through:**

_Raven tapped her foot impatiently. If she had to stand all the time for another nine days or so, she'd have to take a break. But…where would she go? She could easily teleport back to Titans Tower, but Robin and Starfire might have gotten somewhere, and she didn't want to be the one to ruin that. Let Beast boy take the blame. At least she'd be able to badger him about something. Beast boy…damn…she missed him. Her heart ached when she knew he wasn't there to say goodnight to. They were dimensions apart, and long distance relationships don't always tend to work out the way you desire them to. As annoying and, well, green as he was, there was something about him that stole her interest._

_Far away…for far too long._

**O.O**

_Beast boy smiled stupidly while Mento glared down at him. There was an odd pause between the Doom Patrol members. Rita twitched a little. Negative Man rubbed the back of his neck, whistling softly to himself. And Robot man coughed awkwardly. Nothing was really ordinary when Beast Boy brought the house down...literally. After few moments and many buttons pressed, the self-destruct sequence had been activated. Everyone ran as far from the base as they could, and Mento cursed at Beast boy every step of the way. The green boy simply shrugged and hummed a random melody._

_Mento's eyes narrowed as Beast Boy began to crack jokes about the explosion. "You. Blew. Up. Our. Secret. Base."_

_Beast boy scratched his head. "Do I get some kind of prize?" _

_"NO YOU DO NOT!" Mento blasted. "YOU JUST BLEW UP OUR BASE, BEAST BOY!"_

_"Um…yeah." The Changeling chuckled. "So, where are we gonna hang out now?_

_Elasti-girl frowned, placing a hand on the now fuming Mento's shoulder. "Garfield, we don't have anywhere. As Steve just said, you blew up our home."_

_"HE BLEW UP OUR HOME!" Mento mimicked irritably._

_"Give the kid a break, Mento." Negative Man said dully. "Maybe if Robot man hadn't dropped him so many times when he was a kid, he'd have some sense."_

_Beast boy cocked his head. "Robot man, you seriously dropped me?"_

_Robot Man shrugged, offering an innocent smile. "Um..."_

**O.O**

_And…let's just say that Cyborg's trip consists of a lot more romance than Robin and Starfire's time so far. But, hey, let's give the guy some privacy._

**O.O**

**What's happened so far:**_Raven, Beast boy, and Cyborg have left...and two days have passed since their departure. Robin's emotional issues caused him to run off to the other end of the house, leaving Starfire with salty tears. After a sweet and... awkward goodnight, Starfire whispers to her pet worm, Silkie, if Robin loves her as much as she does him. Before almost admitting what his problem is, the two are interrupted by an unexpected calling of their fellow teammates. And Starfire gives letting go of all of her feelings a heavy consideration. But when you let go of something, you can never get it back._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Day Three.**

Many long hours had passed since yesterday, and the mood had drastically slowed down. After his temper tantrum, he felt guilty—guilty for snapping at her, guilty for ignoring his friends. And guilty for never knocking on her door when he should have. He could have thrown that thing off his chest at that perfect moment, but, of course, he tossed his chance away like a piece of trash. No matter how many piles of chances he dug through, he'd never be able to find it.

Robin ran his fingers through his hair. It was already day three of their vacation, and they were on the edge of emotional suicide. He had to make it up to her somehow. It was quite easy to please Starfire. Whether it was candy or teddy bears or, especially, mustard— she made everything easy. Perhaps he should just run out to the mall and get her something. Yeah, that would work.

The Boy Wonder jumped off the couch eagerly, but quickly halted himself. What if he gave her the wrong idea about him...that he was ready for a relationship? And with the person he really didn't want to hurt. Starfire was more sensitive than the average female, and if he screwed up, he _really_ screwed up. When he denied her of being his girlfriend, she gave him the silent treatment for days. When he rejected the opportunity to watch a movie with her, she sniffled and wiped her eyes. Normally she could handle situations like this. But when it came to Robin, her love interest, that just complicated things. If Beast boy said: "No. I don't want to watch a chick flick. I'm a manly man!" she would just shrug and go on to the next person. Of course, Raven would never say yes to anything, Cyborg would be busy kicking Beast Boy's bottom at video games, and that just left Robin. If anyone else said no, it would just be "so what? Oh, well," situation to Star. But when Robin took the stand, it was tears all around. He felt terrible about it. If she happened to ask if he loved her, and he said no, the rest of his life would be a toxic nightmare...

...But he couldn't go through the week thinking she didn't know that he was really sorry.

He had to do something.

Starfire looked at him curiously from the other side of the room. She had a small pink purse seized in her hand, while her eyes simply held full attention on him. "Robin? Are you all right?"

He shook every negative thought out of his mind. "Yeah. I'm fine. I guess."

"Glorious!" Starfire said, twirling a ringlet of hair. "I am off to the mall of shopping. Do you require anything?"

Robin smiled boyishly. "Um…actually I was just thinking about going there. Mind if I..."

"...Come with me?"

"Is that alright with you?"

She nodded cheerfully. "Yes."

"Great."

Robin rushed over to her, almost knocking her over in the process. Starfire looped her arm around his shoulders, giggling as she leaned her frame into him. "Let us go!"

**--Mall--**

Starfire beamed at the dozens of customers and over-priced outfits. Robin just grimaced. Walking through the ladies department wasn't...well…a man's favorite position on the globe. Many girls glanced over at him, sending suggestive winks and hand gestures. His face burned with humiliation. A blonde girl pointed at him and whispered in brunette's ear, only to explode with an obnoxious laugh that attracted more catcalls and blown kisses.

Robin smacked his forehead with a disgusted groan, listening to things like: "Robin! Oh my God, Robin! I want to have your children!"

_Only for Starfire_.

The alien dashed over to a rack of mini skirts, obviously ignoring all the attention her Boy Wonder was getting. Robin followed behind her sluggishly, glaring at some girl who was beginning to get a little too interactive with her hands from across the room. He could have easily run out of the store without her noticing him, but it wasn't worth the risk. Starfire motioned her hand his way toward him. It was still a deathly feeling being near her, knowing that she probably loved him just as much as he loved her. And it didn't seem quite fair that he had to dance around her to keep her from breaking.

"Robin!" Starfire peeped. "Come here, please!"

"Okay." Robin grunted obediently.

"Robin, I need your opinion on these..." Starfire held up three purple skirts, all 99 percent identical. She smiled at him genuinely, her eyes glittering. "Which one do you like the best?"

His face fell. "Um..."

"Which appeals more to you?" Robin shut his eyes and waved his finger around, before touching a soft fabric. He opened his eyes again.

"Uh...that...one." Starfire looked at him strangely.

"Hmm...no."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Well, I do not like this one the best." she mewed. "But if you are fond of it, I shall purchase it at the register of cash."

"No," he breathed. "If you don't like it, you don't have to get it."

"But you said you liked it!"

"Yeah, but its your…er...style, so you should decide what to wear on your own."

She rocked onto one hip. "I believed that perhaps you should help me decide. And if you truly like it then I will purchase it."

"I guess." he muttered.

"Do you truly like it?"

Robin gulped. "Do you want me to?" he asked unsurely. Another girl began to sound out catcalls. Starfire furrowed her brows into the distance.

"It is your choice."

"I...erm...yes."

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered. He wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead.

"Okay, good" he sighed.

"Come, there is much more of the shopping to do!"

His eyes widened, and his voice dropped down to a squeak. "More…?"

**--Many outfits and fan girls later...--**

Starfire stepped out of the mall doors, bags and bags of clothes flooding her arms. "Thank you for accompanying me, Robin. That was most enjoyable!" He followed behind her slowly, also holding about four large bags full of odds and ends.

"…Star?" he ventured timidly, catching up to her.

She tilted her head. "Yes?"

He twitched at the sound of her voice. It was so soothing to him, yet totally nerve wracking.

"Robin? Yes?" she repeated. "Do you need my assistance in any way?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I just have a question,"

"What is it?" she inquired hopefully.

"Would you...like...to..." he struggled.

"Yes?"

"Togooutforsomepizza?" he asked quickly, grinding his teeth together as he highly anticipated Starfire's answer.

She blinked at first, trying to comprehend what he had said. And a smile soon joined the scenery of her delicate face. "YES! I shall very much enjoy going for the pizza of cheese!"

"Yeah, but...it'll just be…us"

"Just us?" she questioned.

"Uh, yeah. But we don't have to if you feel uncomfortable with i-"

Starfire cut him off with a hug. "I thought you would never ask!" she squealed with delight. He gained a very large, toothy smile.

"Soooooo..." he mumbled. "I guess it's a date."

Starfire pulled away and raised a brow, a grin still planted on her lips. "Date." she mimicked.

Robin sweat dropped. "No! Its just an expression!"

…And then it was just the two of them. Sitting across the table from each other. Nobody else was around it seemed. Or maybe it was just because they were too involved in a deep conversation with each other to even notice if anyone existed. He stared into her endless emerald eyes—so caring and devoted to whoever needed her; filled with affection and tenderness. They sparkled like the night sky, so bright and beautiful. He found every part of her stunning. Her silky, crimson hair, and how she always laughed when it ticked against her waist— and her soft and comforting hands that he loved to hold. Then there was her assuring smile; always there when you need it most. That was the boy's description, that is. He couldn't take his view away from her. Although his sapphires were hidden beneath a mysterious mask, she could still tell he was looking. She could always tell. And he could always tell about her. They read each other like books, except a few pages were missing from their novels. Those sections urgently needed to be found, and stapled back so that they could be read…and sealed with a kiss. But, sometimes, you can't find everything that you want to. No matter how much your heart longs for it. Its up to the book, the author. Or in this case, Robin and Starfire.

Robin was known as the Boy Wonder. He was short—but on a growth spurt lately—obsessive, mysterious, determined, stern, and the Teen Titans leader. He had messy black hair that was styled into insanely large spikes. He had a mask that hid his eyes away, that is, until somebody gathered up the courage to peel it off. But nobody was ever allowed to touch Robin anywhere besides his arm…maybe. Although, he made an exception for Starfire. But only hand holding or hugging, of course. And…the occasional kiss on the cheek.

Christmas-colored clothing covered most of his body. The only skin that was visible was his face and a very small section of his muscular arms—due to an obsession of working out 24/7. But he always made "Starfire Time". That's what Beast boy called it. Robin_ always _made time for his princess. He would wake up at five in the morning to watch the colorful sunrise with her. He would excuse himself from whatever he was doing to watch the brilliant sunset with the alien's gentle smile. Even if they were fighting crime, he would always catch her when she fell. It was always mixed feelings when he was holding her, sitting near her, even just talking to her. He thought of them as "Bittersweet moments": Always awkward, but very pleasing.

He couldn't stand the fact that he'd finally found her chapters, and they were exactly what he wanted to hear.

He'd trade everything he possessed in exchange for those three words to be spoken from his lips. It was all he wanted to say to Starfire. But whenever he almost got to saying them, his pages were shredded by a rude interruption or a villain, his insecurities, or a sale on mustard in isle four.

But Starfire loved Robin more than anything in the world...even mustard. She wasn't afraid to show a hint of her feelings here or there. Maybe a little bit of jealousy. Maybe a constant holding of hands or always wanting to hug him. Robin knew of these things, but as much as he wanted to, he was too stubborn to accept them. If an emotionless man hadn't raised him, he and Starfire might have already been in a relationship of some kind. Even dating.

…Something other than this.

Starfire smiled at Robin warmly. Perhaps an advancement of friendship existed already. They were alone, eating dinner, slow music playing in the background, and he had asked her to come with him. Starfire's smile grew even wider at the thought of the word 'date' that had been used in his statement.

"Robin?"

He released a long and content breath. "Yeah?"

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "Do you desire another slice of the cheese?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

She reached forward, lifted a piece of pizza out the tray, and placed it on his plate carefully. "Enjoy." She said playfully.

"Thanks." he breathed. Robin took a small bite into it with a smile growing onto his features. "Thanks for coming. I didn't know if you'd say yes or not."

"Of course I said yes." Starfire blinked. "I very much enjoy the hanging out with you."

"Ditto."

"Please, who is this 'Ditto' that you speak of?"

"Just a way of saying you agree, Star," he laughed lightly.

"Oh. Then, _ditto_ to you as well, Robin!" she giggled. Robin sighed and took another bite out of his dinner.

"So," he slurred. "Seen any good movies lately?" He smacked himself inwardly. It wasn't exactly the best conversation starter for a date, but Starfire wasn't like other girls. No matter what Robin said, she loved it.

"Yes." she replied cheerfully. "The documentary on sugar candy factories was quite intriguing!"

"Yeah..." Robin agreed unsurely. "Candy is...great. Lots of...sugar and...stuff."

"Yes, I very much enjoy the chocolate with the glorious fillings of the caramel and artificial flavors!" Starfire chirped.

"Um…Star…speaking of chocolate and sugar…I…um…got you something." Robin lifted a small box of chocolate out of his pocket. He smiled boyishly, a cherry hue washing across his face,

Starfire gasped, giggling nervously. She took the box of candy from his gloved hand and into her own. She stared at the small package with wide eyes. Starfire couldn't understand why he bought her a present. She felt so guilty accepting this gift, and not having anything to give back. She could offer him a kiss, but she wasn't quite sure that he wanted that. In Cyborg's words, Robin was a tough nut to crack. Really tough. He hid all of his feelings and thoughts under a shell and a dark personality. But maybe his shell was becoming softer. He _did_ give her candy, and he had _never_ done that before. Starfire shifted closer to him, taking hold of his hand. He showed no reaction to this, except for a small blush and another bite of his pizza. Tough nut all right.

"Thank you." She whispered gently, brushing her hair out of her face.

Star laid her head onto his shoulder, forcing a shiver up and down his spine. He wasn't good about romance... at all. Starfire was happy with whatever positive sign he offered her. She wasn't picky like that. She was just happy being with him. No matter where they were, no matter what they said, no matter who was standing there—as long as she was with him, she would be satisfied. Robin on the other hand, was happy being with her, just _not _relaxed. This was _The One_ in his mind. The _perfect_ girl. He could easily destroy whatever could be there. It was like walking on a tight rope: make one wrong move and you slip away forever. Robin _was_very happy with her. Very, very happy. But he was so fearful he would lose her.

"I…love spending time with you," Starfire ventured. Robin felt his eyes loosening out of their sockets. She continued, ignoring his reaction. "May we do this again soon?"

"Sure, why not." Robin grimaced, not accepting that fact that she actually _loved_ spending alone time with _him_. As much as he liked her saying that, he was starting to feel uncomfortable—starting to feel that she was getting too close to him and he didn't really mind it. She was holding his hand, and he was holding hers tighter. They locked into eye contact, never speaking a word the whole time. Starfire moved closer to his face. Thoughtlessly, he did the same.

_Inches away…_

_So close to sanctuary…_

_His sweet surrender…_

"Ahem."

The two glanced up at the waiter standing above them. Robin and Starfire were ghostly white with mortification.

"Your check..." The man said bluntly, walking off with a roll of his eyes. "_Teenagers..._"

Robin shook his head and opened his wallet, playing her with his signature smile. "Its on me."

Starfire nodded slowly and carefully, full of sadness and yet...joy. So what if he hadn't kissed her? He'd almost lip locked with her, and he had asked her out. Right now, that seemed like enough.

As he sorted various dollar bills, Starfire pressed her lips to his cheek for a brief moment…

And her lip mark remained there long after he paid the tip.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Ugh…yeah, I know it jumps around a lot and it gets confusing. But as I've said before, I didn't want to change the chapters too much. Anyway, if you liked it, please review!

Xoxo,

PWG

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	5. Day Four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Titans.

**Author's Note of notes: **This is just a random thing I wrote when I was REALLY bored and hyper:

_Me:_ "SEND REVIEWS!"

_Starfire:_ "Yes. They are most enjoyable to read!"

_Beast boy:_ "YEAH!" _(Nudges Raven with his elbow)_

_Raven:_ "...I feel like a wind chime."

_Robin:_ "I'm sure you do."

_Cyborg:_ "..."

_Me:_ "Yeah...we'll...go with that."

_Starfire:_ "What else shall we go with?"

_Me:_ "For starters, you and Robin are going to kiss at some point."

_Robin:_ "I knew you'd twist me like that!"

_Starfire:_ "And what is so twisted about you and I sharing a kiss?"

_Robin:_ "Um...nothing."

_Raven:_ "Well that's for sure."

_Robin:_ "Stay out of this."

_Beast boy:_ "Then can I butt in instead of 'Miss Dark and Demon'?"

_Me:_ "No."

_Beast boy: _"Darn it."

_Cyborg: _"Ooh. Than can I-"

_Everyone:_ "NO."

_Cyborg:_ "Whatever."

_Starfire:_ "What happens in this chapter?"

_Robin:_ "I won't be acting stupid, will I? And since when do I carry a wallet?"

_Beast boy:_ "Since now."

_Raven:_ "And how could you not act stupid?"

_Cyborg: _"I agree. Rob, you suck at showing any emotion."

_Beast boy:_ "Yeah. Compared to you, Raven's warm and fuzzy."

_Raven:_ "WHAT'S _THAT _SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

_Beast boy:_ "Nuthin'."

_Me:_ "That's what you want us to think."

_Kid Flash:_ "Just so you know, the author is trying to make the story appear long by writing random scripts."

_Me:_ _(pushes Kid Flash out of the way)_ "Will you get outta here!"

_Raven:_ "Shouldn't we just get this story going?"

_Starfire:_ "I cannot wait!"

_Robin:_ "What she said."

_Cyborg:_ "Are ya'll ready?"

_Everyone:_ "Yup."

_Cyborg:_ _(sarcastically)_ "Boy, I'm just blown away by your enthusiasm."

_Beast boy:_ "Roll camera! Er…Story!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Day Four.**

_You're supposed to have all the answers._

_But you don't._

_You're supposed to have the solution to every problem you encounter._

_But you just haven't got it._

_You're supposed to find the perfect time to speak up._

_But the clock doesn't always turn in the right direction._

_You're supposed to know how to catch your lover before they fall for someone else._

_And you just don't run fast enough to get there in time._

Robin pondered these thoughts. All his life, everyone had forced these down his throat, but he'd never been able to swallow them. They were rough and plainly unrealistic. Nobody is perfect. We all have our flaws, but good points, too. His good points were being brave, smart, attractive, kind, and athletic. But his flaws were simply not being able to kiss a girl without wanting to run off, away from anything flirtatious. He did want to kiss Starfire, but it still felt like he was romancing poison.

His head hurt from just thinking about the consequences of diving into unstable emotions. This was just as stupid as waving a red flag in front of an angry bull. It's bound to ram into you, and the aftermath of that isn't comfortable. That's what he felt of this relationship. It just did not feel secure for some reason. The Tameraineans would perhaps become outraged because a mere Earth peasant was flirting with their princess. It seemed logical in his mind, and yet...very fictional. He was teetering on the edge of despair, not sure of how to get down from Hell's canyon without killing himself. He didn't have a cushion to land on at the bottom, so he was basically stuck up there for the time being. And he wouldn't get down until he told her. But he had to choose: romancing a snake's venom, or staying up in the air for the rest of his life. At this point, the toxins sounded tempting.

The memory of his happiness was quite scarce now. All the life had been sucked out of him by that sweet, stinging kiss Starfire had planted on his cheek yesterday. In all honesty, he loved that sensation of her lips. More accurately, he craved it. Sure it had swept all the bliss out of him, but at least he'd have the satisfaction of knowing he'd felt that part of her. That was the only element he sought after, anyway—her lips. He'd known them once before—full of anger and frustration. But he didn't want that. He wanted substance and romance...just like you see in the old movies. But then again, you'd never see a human-like alien who kisses people to gather their language in the old movies, though. You'd probably never see it in a modern day film either...but that wasn't the point. The point was that he didn't want an accidental kiss. He wanted one that explained everything that he'd questioned about for the last seven years.

Starfire had been thinking similar thoughts. That night...that bittersweet night kept racing around her head. She kept wondering if she could really pull this off. Though, she didn't really understand what it was like to have a heart broken or to have your eyes bleed heartbroken tears. But if she really wanted to see what that was like, she'd make a drastic move. Would it really be worth it? There she was daydreaming about her best friend. It was outlandish to think of Robin of more than a friend, but also very restful. If she could have him, nobody else would even dream of him. Starfire tended to be a bit possessive of things she loved. And Robin was the same way.

Starfire ran her fingers through her citrus locks. It was a stressful and unsettling time now. She usually talked to Robin when she had a problem. But...he _was_ the problem this time. So how was she supposed to tell him that? Raven was usually her second choice of conversation, but the Empath was no longer in the Tower for advice calls. Cyborg was a good listener. Unfortunately, he was probably in the middle making Bumblebee swoon, so he wouldn't have time to listen to Starfire. Beast Boy was the _worst_ listener and secret keeper on the planet. If Starfire admitted things about Robin to him, you could bet they'd be in the newspaper around five minutes later. That or Robin would be tormented with annoying jokes and songs.

Feelings can't be sealed inside a bottle forever. You'll have to screw off the cork at some point. It will fizz over, and you'll either clean up the mess right away, or you'll leave it there until it starts to leave a nasty stain. But not everybody needs to clean up the mess and not every mess stains. Some people are together for the rest of their lives: happy and carefree. But some are just the opposite. You can never tell what you will be, but perhaps you'll be the lucky two. And who was to know? Perhaps Robin and Starfire had that winning ticket. Love is like the lottery, after all.

Robin sat himself down next to her on the soft couch. "Hey."

Starfire smiled warmly. "Hello, Robin. How are you today?"

"Fine." he shrugged. "You?"

"I am okay."

"Cool."

Pause.

Robin twitched slightly. "Um...you have any plans for today?"

"No." Starfire replied. "Do you?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Yes."

"Yup."

Starfire coughed uneasily. "So...since neither of us have any plans of activities for today, perhaps we should do something together."

"Okay. Like what?"

"I…do not know. What do you wish to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"What do you-" Robin put a finger to her lips.

"I can see where this is going." he muttered. "Uh...maybe we should just do something simple."

"Perhaps a movie?" she offered.

Robin smiled boyishly. "Sounds good to me."

"Which one do you wish to watch? Or rather, which genre?"

"Action." he responded blankly.

"Oh." Starfire cooed, looking slightly disappointed.

Robin raised a brow. "What?"

"It is silly." She mused, shaking her head.

"I'm your friend, Starfire. I won't laugh." he assured her.

"Well," she began. "I was wondering if we could perhaps watch a movie of…romance instead."

Those words smacked him in the head like a brick. Romance? She _had_ to be kidding...right? Romance? Great. Now he was really getting the consequence of that date night. He just _had_ to listen to her suggestion. Now he really wished he hadn't…

**--Forty minutes later--**

_The man stroked the woman's cheek tenderly, staring into her deep brown eyes and pressing his pelvis into her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd be in love with you." he said seductively. The woman burst into a fit of joyous tears._

_"Oh, Brad!" she cried._

_"Elizabeth!"_

_The two lovers connected eyes, and moved closer until they kissed passionately...for a very, very, very long matter of time._

Robin made a face. The acting stunk, the camera kept randomly turning upside down and sideways, and the passion was just nauseating. Even if he could do that with Starfire, he'd pass. It was truly disgusting to see people acting so stupidly just to get their name out in the world and make a few bucks. Starfire, however, seemed totally absorbed into the movie as she blew her nose into a tissue and tears dribbled down her face. He didn't understand how she could like something so repulsive, but maybe she really desired something like that. She wanted to know that she was loved, but she chose the most difficult boy on the planet. There wasn't much of a chance of squeezing an "I love you more than life" out of him. If anyone asked her why she chose him, there would be countless reasons.

_The two broke apart slowly, breathing heavily._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

Great. More lip locking.

Robin held his stomach uncomfortably. "Star?" he whispered. "Can we please stop this movie? It's making me sort of sick..."

Starfire swallowed a mouthful of cotton candy. "There is no need to stop it, Robin."

"Unless you don't count keeping me sane, then sure, let this nightmare continue."

The princess giggled. "No. I mean…it is over."

Robin sighed in relief as he watched the credits roll across the television screen. Starfire was resting her head on his shoulder. Not too many hours ago, he would have been making a lame excuse to leave. But maybe people like Starfire were immune to crazed and deadly affections. He loved having her touch him at all. But he wished he hadn't taken off his gloves; he never realized how soft her skin was. It only attracted more of a craving for her, but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. If she really wanted something crushed...

...To make her happy might be worth that risk.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N:** Well, I think it's okay. I don't have too much to say except that I hoped you liked this and thanks to all the people who are still supporting this story! Please send more reviews!

-PWG

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	6. Day Five

**Disclaimer:** In the name of...um…whatever, I don't own TT. But if I did, you could bet your bottom there would be twenty million seasons.

**A/N:** Howdy. Day FIVE!!!! WHOO! Anyway, it has references to the episodes: "How long is forever?" and "Sisters". Have fun. This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to at all. I wrote in a half hour...that's probably my problem...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Day Five.**

Starfire looked up at him. It was strange to do. She'd always towered over him a bit, and now it was the opposite. He'd grown a good head or two over the previous year. But as anomalous as it was to change views, she was growing fond of his height...and it was always nice to look up to someone. He was now the height Nightwing had been when she had traveled forward in time twenty years. Nightwing's voice had been deep and steely. He boasted long hair and a skin-tight, black jumpsuit with a blue hawk printed onto the torso. His mask had looked a bit like a bird's beak...and was nothing like Robin. What she wanted to believe was that it truly wasn't Robin, and that he'd scampered off somewhere, but was still the unchanged boy she had come to infatuate with. It was hard to look in that glass case and see her loved one's attire worn by a wooden imitation. All she sought after was to see was _the_ Robin... The one that had rescued her from the Gordanians and Citadel. If it hadn't been for him and the others, she'd be living out her days as a servant. And that's why she didn't want Nightwing...she just wanted Robin.

_Her Robin._

The Boy Wonder whistled lightly, breaking their silence. Starfire laced her arm through his, not desiring to let him go and be replaced. He stared down at her peculiarly, cocking his head to the side.

"You okay?" Robin queried. "You're pretty quiet, and you seem sort of…tense."

Starfire eyed him calmly, playing with a vine of her hair. "No. I am...in good condition."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled halfheartedly. "There is no need to worry." He shrugged and returned her gesture...only reasoning her to reflect further. She glanced at the "R" crest on his shirt. But he'd denied it once. He just didn't know it yet.

Starfire shook the memory out of her head. But it still troubled her. Robin had been attracted to the name "Nightwing", and it got to her after a while. That boy she had been watching romantic chick flicks with...that boy was the one she always wanted. And maybe if she tried to keep him, she'd always be able to.

That was what she required.

But even if he really did change his appearance, he'd always be Robin inside...right?

You can't exist as an adolescent forever. You have to grow up sometime. And that message was finally arriving to Starfire's mind. She couldn't stay seventeen for the rest of her existence, and maybe she should...make a move. She was still quite naive, even after years on Earth with countless, tragic experiences. From having her big sister betray her...twice…to having her confidant play villain for the day, she had witnessed pretty much everything. So, maybe before she saw Robin being swept away, she should attempt to gather him in her arms before anyone else had the chance.

"I had a good time… last night." Robin murmured, absentmindedly stroking her hair.

Starfire beamed. "Agreed." she said quietly. "Thank you for watching that feature film with me. I understand you did not enjoy it, but I am still thankful for your patience." He raised a brow.

"No problem."

"Mmm..."

"Um…Star?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering..."

"Mmm-hmm?"

"The fair is in town for a couple days." He offered, motioning his hand.

"Oh, yes! I most enjoy the park of amusement! It truly is glorious!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, so, would you maybe...I don't know...like to go with me? I know it sounds silly, but I know that you like it and-"

Starfire threw a giggle fit, throwing her arms around Robin with glee. His nose scrunched up. It made him feel dirty and at fault knowing he had her wrapped around his finger like a ring that was a size too small, and wouldn't come off when you pull at it. He wanted her to love him. _True._ But when he really gave it thought, realizing he had to keep something so innocent wasn't an ecstasy. He had had contemplations about them being in a relationship, but when reality smacked him in the face, that thought was being encouraged to escape him. But the exit was blocked, and that bittersweet proposal kept coming back every time he was near her.

Robin sighed. Love was complicated. There is no way in or out of it. You have to find on your own time. You can't catch a cab in the rain, and you can't seize the love bug when you yearn to. It's a perplexing process, but if two people try hard enough and the chemistry is already there, you're all set to go. It will be in effect if you allow it to. Robin didn't seem to want it to be in effect at all. The pain of knowing of her affections was like a bullet to his brain...

She had her finger on his trigger, and she was about to pull it.

And he didn't want to be found as the empty casing of a broken heart.

Starfire and Robin exchanged tender, brief glances. The world looked so much brighter having him by her side. A million questions were skipping along her tongue. But not many were precise for this particular moment. Truth be told, she did have her uncertainties that he heard her confess her affections that night to Silkie. And then, she didn't really concern herself with it. If he had heard her, all the better. Then maybe he'd get the guts to tell her. Maybe her words were enough to give him the confidence and nerve to compose him to tell. Or perhaps that night just brought him down. It wouldn't matter if she weren't his friend—especially his best friend. But she _was_ and he _did_ care. Now that brightened world had just dimmed. It was too complicated...and he tended to be protective.

Protective! That was it! She could make him jealous...

But, that was just too harsh and more of Blackfire's style. And Robin always thought of Blackfire as snobbish, egotistical, and a bit sluttish. So… perhaps that wasn't the best idea.

Robin scratched his head, clearing his throat a little. "So...when do you want to go to the fair?"

Starfire leaned back on her elbows. "When do you wish to venture there?"

"Anytime you want to."

_Pause._

Starfire cleared her throat. "Perhaps now." she offered. "Than we may enjoy all the sights of the park of amusement, and still be able to view the works of fire display,"

Robin smiled at the memory of the first time they had observed the fireworks together...

_The night sky shimmered with delicate stars, and colorful sparks soared up from the earth. Nearby was a carnival with a Ferris wheel, games, and roller coaster...basically the standard fairgrounds. And on the Ferris wheel sat Robin and Starfire, accompanied by many other Jump City citizens. Starfire watched in awe as the fireworks exploded in the dark sky, sending sprinkles of color across the endless ebony atmosphere. She rested her chin in her hands and sighed blissfully as yet another shade flew across the heavens._

_"Beautiful." the princess murmured. "Tell me again what they are called."_

_"Fireworks." Robin replied simply. _

_"Ooh." Starfire's expression was suddenly concerned and fearful. "On my planet, such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacking." she peeped. "You are certain Earth is not under attack?"_

_"Positive." Robin paused, holding out a container of cotton candy out towards her. "Cotton candy?"_

_"The last time I ate a ball of cotton, is was white and it did not taste very-"_

_"This is different." he interrupted as he stuffed a piece of pink into his mouth. Starfire uneasily reached forward to the candy, taking a small handful out and placing it into her own lips. She smiled contently._

_"Mmm..." she hummed, yelping with surprise shortly after. "It vanished!"_

_Robin laughed. "Yeah, it'll do that."_

_"When I first came to this planet, " Starfire began. "I did not think I would ever fit in. Earth was full of strange things. But now I see-" A glare of color cut her words off. Robin screeched with excitement._

_"Here comes the finale! Yes!" he exclaimed._

_And it did. Dozens of fireworks set off at once, blinding everybody's eves with magnificent color. It did not last long, but it was still quite amazing to see. As the last firework evaporated into the air, Robin leaned back into his seat, chuckling._

_"Who-hoo-hoo!" he cheered. "Amazing!"_

_Starfire stared at him dreamily, gazing at his face longingly. "Earth is full of amazing things too..." she whispered._

_Robin shrugged. "Best planet I've ever been to."_

And Starfire had hoped that when she looked at him and said: "Earth is full of amazing things too", that perhaps he might get a hint. But that was years ago, and she didn't think he would remember that. But he did. He had given that comment a lot of thought, and finally came to a conclusion that Earth was just generally full of things that she found amazing. Then the memory of her expression when she looked at him tried to change his mind. That conclusion never changed. And neither did the memory. They had only known each other for a few months then, and he wasn't in love with a stranger. Starfire on the other hand was. Tameraineans were known to be very expressive and emotional. The emotions grow in short periods of time, and that was basically the reason why. Robin had only dwelled in Jump City for those scant months, and he already had every girl (except Raven) crawling all over him. So, Starfire considered herself lucky to even exist in the same dwellings as him.

Robin tapped his finger on his chin. "We could take the R-cycle, I guess." Starfire clapped her hands.

"Glorious! I shall fetch a helmet!" she chimed.

"Cool. I'll meet you outside in five minutes, okay?"

"Yes!" Starfire halted herself. "Thank you, Robin."

He blushed lightly and exited through the sliding door, leaving Starfire practically throwing a 'I must be the luckiest girl in the world...no! UNIVERSE!' party. The princess fell back onto the couch. She'd finally found what she'd been looking for. And it was a good feeling. Real good. As she recalled, the fireworks display last time was romantic, and she could have sworn she saw Robin moving closer that night. Or maybe it was just a fantasy. Well, whatever it was, she cherished it. But she didn't have much time to think. She had a date.

She darted to her room, snatching a purple helmet with a silver star painted onto the front. Robin had given her that helmet for her birthday. She'd never gotten any use out of it, due to Robin never offering her a ride on the R-cycle. But he just had, and she certainly wasn't going to pass the opportunity. He could have picked any girl in the world for that night, and he chose her. It made her feel special. And she loved that feeling.

Robin glanced at an imaginary watch. He was nervous about this, but it felt so right. As he worried needlessly, Starfire entered into the room. She stepped forth to Robin, his head turning slightly, and his eyes grew wide at what he saw. Standing before him was Starfire. Instead of her usual purple mini-skirt and tank top, she wore a pair of faded blue jeans, a lavender T-shirt, white sneakers, and her usual gem that was always placed on her neck guard was tied around her neck by a slim chain. What he saw amazed him.

He gaped at her, his jaw drooping open. "Star?"

She nodded. "Please, I look... nice?"

Robin said nothing.

"Robin?"

Robin laughed nervously.

"What do I look like?" she huffed. "Is it amusing to you?"

"N-no!" he stuttered. "You..." he sucked in a deep breath. "...You look... pretty."

She blushed. "Should we not depart?"

He shook his head, knocking all his thoughts out. "Yeah. Um... Starfire," She climbed into the seat.

"Yes, Robin?"

"I didn't know you had any jeans..." Starfire giggled at his foolish remark.

"Terra took me to the mall of shopping once."

"O-oh." he blinked. "We... should leave,"

"Yes. I cannot wait to see the park of amusement!"

Robin roared the engine, shaking his head and smirking. "Me neither."

The R-cycle sped across the streets of Jump City; curious eyes watching the "Happy Couple" (as Beast boy would call it) cruising down the road. A few boys' whistles were aimed at Starfire from the street. Robin glared at each and every single male in the city, wondering where the stupid idiots were that just hit on Starfire were. He replied to them with a growl, which sounded like an angry cat when its tail gets slammed in the door, and a savagely red face. He was jealous. He knew it. It only proved that he liked her more than usual. Robin was being protective of her... again. She wasn't his property. She wasn't anyone's property. And yet, when those obnoxious whistles sounded, he actually felt like he was supposed to guard her. Starfire draped her arms around his waist, and his stomach turned.

**(Fair: Ferris wheel...)**

Robin thoughtlessly held Starfire in a small embrace as the fireworks began to go off. It was magical to watch. Starfire's eyes reflected the colors like a mirror, filled with hope and love.

"Beautiful..." Starfire trailed off.

Robin stared at Starfire warmly. "Yeah. If you like that kind of stuff, anyway."

She nestled her head into his chest. "I do." He timidly placed his hand on her knee.

"I guess most people do."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N:** Yes, it does suck. But still... don't resist the urge to press the purple button! But... only do resist it if you feel like flaming me. I'll take constructive reviews, but I won't accept crap. Anyway, please send feedback. And if you get the time, check out my new RobStar oneshot "Of Boys and Bikinis"! I worked very hard on it, and I would totally love it if you could check that out too if you get the chance. Trust me... it's better than this chapter. Okay... see ya!

Xoxo,

PWG

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	7. Day Six

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Titans.

**Quick Note:** Thanks so much to all the people that have read and reviewed! Wub you!

--Purple Wolf girl

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Day Six.**

Starfire pressed various buttons on the remote lifelessly. It was pouring rain outside, and she remembered that the last time she went dancing in the rain, she had gotten a cold... and passed it onto Robin. She had felt dreadful about making him ill, but she had to admit, it was quite amusing to listen to him talk so peculiarly. Her view of it was that his nose must have been stuffed with something... gooey. She was going along the lines of chewed-up gum, but... no.

So she wouldn't go dancing today.

But on the last occasion that she had, Robin had run outside after her, screaming that she would get sick and wet. Starfire had paid no mind to this and had daintily dragged him to the center of the lawn, and began to move her feet around in tireless circles. He had propped himself up and smiled feebly at her. She supposed that maybe he secretly enjoyed dancing. Beast Boy said that Cyborg secretly loved tofu. Cyborg got very cross when he said this, but maybe the tofu vs. meat thing was similar to Robin's dancing. ...Or not. You can't always jump to conclusions— especially about something so pointless.

Perhaps they could go on a leisurely ride on the R-cycle again. But the R-cycle had no roof, and surely they would be absolutely pelted by the rain, and the tiny drops that were drizzling down from the sky would obstruct Robin's vision. Besides, the streets were very wet, and ducks were using the damp roads as giant swimming pools. Starfire could hear their quacks from the Tower. So, apparently, the fowl were having a super time.

The alien continued to flip through various channels. Nothing was on today it seemed. The lights flickered every now and then, and the power was bound to go out soon. But she'd have Robin to comfort her when her world went black. The sky had gone ebony last night when the fireworks display had faded. The night had seemed so perfect... if only he had kissed her…

Speaking of, where was he?

Starfire turned her head. "Robin…?"

No response.

"ROBIN!"

As called, Robin rushed into the room with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and a comb stuck in his hair. His expression was demented and, due to the toothpaste, he looked as if he were foaming at the mouth like a mad dog. Starfire restrained giggles, gaping at him in only sweat pants and a loose undershirt.

"What's... the problem?" he huffed. Starfire slapped her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"I was merely seeking your company." she peeped. Robin frowned.

"Oh." he blinked. "Well, you have it."

"Apparently so."

"Um... would you mind if the company got _dressed_?" He grunted, tugging at his comb.

Starfire shook her head. "Please... continue with your preparation." The boy blunder twitched slightly and ventured back into the narrow hallway. He yelped a bit, most likely because he had pulled out the comb and a good handful of hair with it. And Starfire began to titter again, but soon silenced herself, trying to be respectful of her leader. As quickly as she had stopped surfing channels, she started right back up again.

_Channel 5: People kissing._

_Channel 9: More kissing._

_Channel 12: Pie eating contest._

_Channel 33: Cartoons._

_Channel 34: A naked mole rat eating nachos._

_Channel 51: Animals._

_Channel 113: Basketball..._

Starfire stopped at that channel. What was… basketball? She had never heard of that sport before, but it seized her interest. This activity looked familiar, but she had no idea how it worked. Perhaps Robin would explain this "basketball"...

Robin's soft cursing echoed through the hallways and into Starfire's ears. She was used to his...erm...temper, and it didn't nuisance her anymore. He hurried into the room and collapsed onto the couch next to Starfire, panting. She tapped her finger on her chin with curiosity.

"That's what I look like without the effort." Robin sneered. "Not much, is it?"

Star shrugged. "No. It is just enough." He forced a grin.

"Thanks for trying."

Starfire giggled and gave herself a half-hug. "I do try." Robin grimaced suddenly. Were they... flirting?

_Oh, God… why now?_

"Well, Robin, I have a favor to ask of you," Starfire began, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I have been watching the vision of tele, and I have come across an activity called 'baskets of balls'."

"Basketball." he corrected.

"Oh, yes!" she chimed. "Please, can you teach me?"

"Of course. Come on!"

He took hold of her hand without a second thought and dragged her to the Tower's gym, Starfire smiling goofily every step of the way.

**--Exercise room—**

"Okay, so, hold the ball... no."

"What is wrong?"

"You're not holding it right."

"How am I supposed to hold it?"

"The way I am."

"But... it looks uncomfortable."

"But it's the right way."

"Perhaps I do not do the right way?"

"..."

"What are you confused about?"

"What you just said,"

"What is it that you are confused about what I just said?"

"Er... I don't know."

"Robin?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Can I not do the basketball holding the proper way but you still teach me because I want to learn but I will not hold the ball the correct way because it looks uncomfortable?"

Robin blinked cluelessly. "Uh... no?" Starfire frowned. "If you want to play, you have to play the right way." He approached her slowly and stood behind her, placing his hands on top her own. A cherry hue washed across her face. "Okay, see, you put your right hand here..." He moved it to one side of the ball. "And then you move your left hand here," Her blush deepened. "Then you kind of slouch down a bit like... there! That's it! All right. Now you squat, and kind of leap up and shoot the ball."

"Where do I shoot it?" Starfire asked, fingering the ball.

"Into the basket."

"Where is this basket that you speak of?"

"It's there..." He pointed a finger at the hoop. Starfire nodded. "I'll help you the first time."

He slid his hands onto her slender arms, and that only encouraged her rosy cheeks to turn apple red, and Robin's face was spiraling in the same direction. The way he looked at it, which he would never say, is that embarrassment is just another way of showing affection. Robin gave her arms a small push, and the ball wiggled in Star's hands. But she didn't let it go. Robin chuckled softly.

"Star, you have to let go of it."

The princess dropped the ball onto the ground. It bounced a bit.

Robin shook his head with disapproval. "Not now."

"But you said-"

"What I meant to say was that you have to shoot it when I give your arms a push."

"Ooh..." Starfire cooed, picking up the sphere. "Please, can you assist me again?" He nodded, taking hold of her with cherry cheeks. He gave her elbow a slight nudge. "Now!" Starfire threw the ball across the room, but missed miserably.

"I…did…not...make it..." she quivered. He put a hand on her shoulder, his free hand spinning the ball on his fingertip.

"Don't worry about it. That was only your first try." He handed her the orb once more. "Try again."

A mischievous glitter set off in Starfire's emerald eyes. "Robin…?" He smiled.

"Okay, Star, you want to make this shot, right?"

"YES!"

"Great. Now...concentrate on the hoop..."

"Where is the hoop?"

"It's just another name for the basket."

"Oh."

"Hmmm... Well, shoot!"

She missed again.

And again.

And once again.

Robin wiped a small trickle of sweat off his forehead. "This isn't working."

"Perhaps I am athletically challenged?" Starfire offered. Robin fell onto his back.

"Why don't you try to shoot it without me..."

"No!" Starfire cried. "I cannot do it without you!"

"It's... just a ball. You pick it up, you toss it, you make the basket," he grunted, exasperated. "Piece of cake."

"…Hmm?"

Robin's face fell, standing back up to fasten his arms behind her. "It's just a figure of speech, Star."

Starfire grinned at the sensation of his breath on the back of her neck. His face was uncomfortably close to hers now, but... neither of them seemed to care. Matter of fact, they were elated. Starfire turned her head a bit, and Robin was right there, like he always was.

Their lips brushed pass each other gently…

And Star made a basket.

They remained still. Never moving or blinking. They continued to stay in that kissing position, and felt well with that. Awkward, but okay. Robin cracked his neck as his head turned away. Starfire traced her lips, cherishing that very brief, very light touch. It didn't count as a kiss, but it was a start. She burst into a fit of hysterical giggles as she glanced at her hands and the basketball hoop. Robin smacked his forehead. Teasing against her lips wasn't exactly one of his more... clever ideas. Maybe it didn't even count as contact. And... Maybe he was off the hook. But what in world was Starfire laughing about? He glanced over at her cheering session as she began jumping and throwing the basketball up in the direction of the ceiling. Robin shifted closer to her as she let out a concluding shriek.

"ROBIN! ROBIN! I HAVE DONE IT!"

"What have you done exactly?"

"I MADE THE BASKET! I DID!"

"Um... congratulations?"

"Many congratulations to you as well, Robin!" she exclaimed, dashing over to hug him. He cringed as she threw her arms around his neck in a giant bear hug. His teeth rubbed against each other, making an unpleasant grinding sound.

"We are such lucky ducks." he droned, drowning himself in sarcasm.

She laughed and nudged at his gut with her elbow. "Glorious!"

Robin's temple throbbed. "Um... yeah." He paused. "…Star…"

"Yes?"

"I know this is a bad time, but I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's just..." He paused, the words he was about to say leaving a foul taste on his tongue. "I've had a great time the last few days,"

Starfire gave his hand a squeeze. "As have I."

"Except for one thing." he continued.

"What is troubling you?" she panicked. "I have done wrong?"

"No. It's not you. It's me... I made a mistake, and I'm sorry."

"What was your mistake, Robin?"

Robin restrained the bitter lump in his throat. "You really want to know?"

"Yes. We are friends, Robin, and I believe that it is customary for friends to inform each other of what is troubling them."

He looked up at her sheepishly. "...I-"

A large crack of thunder set off, and the lights gave one last flicker before shutting off completely. Starfire waved her arms around wildly, knocking Robin over in the process. She tripped over his leg, and ended up on top of him in a… suggestive position.

"AH!" Starfire yelped. "Someone's hands are on my grebnax!"

"Uh... sorry." Robin gulped, flicking at her to free himself. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say the power's gone out."

"Agreed. Perhaps we should fix this problem?"

"Well, yeah. Come on, we have to find the generator." he said authoritivly. "Star, can you give me some light?"

Starfire produced a small star bolt. "Is this enough?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever the generator is."

"Do you know…?"

Robin halted himself and scrunched up his nose. "No idea."

"You have no idea?"

"Um…well, I live here. I'm sure I can figure it out."

**--20 minutes of wasted searching later--**

Robin tugged at his collar. "Okay, I have no idea where we are."

A small tear welled up in the corner of Starfire's eye. "B-but...where...how...I...Robin!" she wailed. "I am frightened!"

"Um…don't be-"

"It is dark and scary and my arm is getting tired from holding my star bolt up!"

"Star."

"We are lost!"

"Star."

"We may never find our way back to the safety of our living room!"

"_Star_."

"What is we are trapped here forever?"

"_STAR_."

"I miss Silkie! Where is my-"

"STAR!" he said, exasperated. "There's no reason to panic."

"Why?"

He gestured his hand forward. "Because the generator is five feet away from us."

"Uh... yes. So it is."

"Well, no all I have to do is... do something."

"You do not know how to fix it, do you?"

"I was raised in a house with a butler. When the power went out, Alfred fixed it." Robin sighed. "When the power goes out here, Cyborg fixes it. When Cyborg isn't here, Raven does something... and when neither of them are here, Beast boy hides under the coffee table."

"So..."

"I'll fix it." Robin muttered as he twisted some wires around. "You just connect the blue wire to the red...or yellow...or green…or maybe the yellow and red one..."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" Starfire offered. Robin twitched.

"I think I can handle a little _wiring_." He snorted.

"Very well, Robin. But I do not think you should connect _those_ two," she sing-sang.

"And why not?"

"Because they do not go together,"

"Color wise or wire wise?"

"Both... I think."

Robin snorted again. "Star, I can handle this."

Starfire gaped at him. "Are you certain? Because I have read many Earth books and one said that-"

"Ow."

"I did try to explain to you."

Robin frowned at her, his hair sizzling and his face a bit black and smoky. "I'll get it right this time."

_Pause._

"Actually, I'll call Cyborg." Robin flipped open the T-communicator, and Cyborg's face fizzled onto the screen. "Cy, I need some..."

"Instruction!" Starfire chimed in. Robin huffed.

"Yeah, what she said."

Cyborg turned his attention away from Bumblebee, and stared into the green-tinted picture. "_What are ya'll doin' in the dark?_"

"The power went out."

"_Then why are you calling me?"_

Robin groaned loudly. "Because I need advice on how to start up the generator."

"_I knew it_." Cyborg announced proudly. "_You're so challenged_."

"Just... tell me how to do it."

"_Alright, Robbie, just_-"

"Don't. Call. Me. Robbie."

"I find it rather sweet." Starfire mused.

"_Yeah, Rob_." Cyborg chuckled. "_Its just about sweet enough to rot a tooth out_."

"I am sure the dentist would be pleased."

"Just tell me how to fix the generator."

"_Can't_."

"WE'RE STANDING IN A DARK TOWER WITHOUT A CLUE AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS--!"

"_Sparky, what's going on?_" Bumblebee's muffled voice echoed through, along with her face gazing into the display at a chipper Starfire, and a murderous Robin. "_Oh, hey guys!"_

"Many glorious greetings, Friend Bumblebee! Please, I am hoping you are having a pleasant trip, yes?" Starfire exclaimed.

"Hi." Robin grunted, ignoring Starfire's curiosities. "Now, Cyborg, why can't you just tell me how to fix the stupid thing?" The android shrugged.

"_Because I'd have to be there to figure out the problem. It could be dozens of things, man!_"

Bumblebee raised a brow. "_Still, why can't you try to help?" _she questioned, leering at her man.

Robin smiled maliciously. "Yeah, Cy. Why can't you help them?" Starfire clenched her teeth.

"You cannot come here? Why ever not?" she wailed.

"_Um... dude, we're in the mountains_."

"I'm not an idiot. I know that you're spending a week at a ski lodge."

"_Yes, but you have no clue where it is, do you?"_

"At a place with a snow machine where only little scraps of cotton come out?" The Boy Wonder guessed.

"_Nooooo... we're in the... Himalayas_."

"…"

"Please, where are the Himalayas?"

"Far, far away."

"Oh. And this is bad?"

"_For you it is. For us its a life of luxury_." Bumblebee smacked Cyborg on the back of his head. "_And pain_."

"_We're sorry, guys!" _Bumblebee cried. "_We would come if we could, but we can't_."

"_The T-car might have turbo speed, but its not speedy enough to make it all the way back_-"

"Don't worry about it." Robin moaned. "Just... have fun and don't worry about us. It's just a little bit of black."

"I am hopeful that the electricity will return soon." Starfire cooed. Cyborg and Bumblebee nodded.

"_Us too. Cyborg out_," Bumblebee coughed in the background, adding, "_And Bumblebee_."

The screen fizzled out. Starfire shuddered slightly, muttering to herself and griping onto his shoulder. Robin looked at her pitifully. Being afraid of the dark was one thing, but digging her fingernails into his flesh wasn't exactly a superior way to let the fear out. He swatted her hand away gently. She only latched on again.

Robin sighed as his brows leaned upward. "Are you cold?" Starfire's teeth chattered.

"Ye-yes." she breathed. Robin opened his cape up, gesturing for her to come under. She smiled gleefully while he narrowed his eyes into slits behind the mask. He could see the image of them under the cape now, both arms fastened around her frame.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Well, numerous things. You have saved me many times, told me about all Earth customs such as the Christ of Mas, and..."

"And what?"

She looked up at him, blushing furiously. "Putting your arm around my waist without doing the 'freaking out'."

He laughed nervously. "Er... okay. Well, we better get going on this thing."

"But... how will you work with me in your arms?" Robin smirked playfully and slipped his cape off over his head, laying it across Starfire's shoulders. "You need it more than I do."

"Many appreciations."

Robin fumbled with some wires. "Yup."

Starfire exhaled dreamily, batting her eyelashes at him when he turned his head. "_You truly are perfect_," she breathed quietly, and jumped with surprise when he snapped his head up and gave her a half-wink.

"Excuse me?" he mused. She tugged at the cape.

"Nothing!" she squealed. Robin made a light shrug and turned his attention back to the generator.

"If you say so."

A spark whizzed past him, and the power flipped on. Starfire threw the cape off her shoulders and did loop-de-loops in the air. Robin pinched a lock of his hair, putting out a small flame. The alien threw her arms around her...(literally) sizzling prince charming. He gagged a bit.

"Oh, Robin!" she cheered. "You have fixed the power! Now we will not be stuck in the darkness any longer!"

"Great. Now, can you...stop...choking...me?"

Starfire dropped him carelessly. "I am sorry, Robin! Are you in need of medical assistance?"

Robin rubbed his neck. "Nah. I'm okay."

"Are you certain?" Starfire fretted. "Are you positive that you do not require a pack of ice or the cardiopulmonary resuscitation?" A tempted grin played across his lips.

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks. I'm okay, really."

"Are you sure?"

He ran his hand through his hair, still maintaining his smirk. "…Positive."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N:** GAH! That sucked. But…like I've said before, I try not to change these revised chapters too much. If you want to read one of my better things, read one of my new oneshots: "Of Boys and Bikinis", "Under My Umbrella", "How you play the game", "Bittersweet", "Sixteen Candles" or "Fall Ball". I'm proud of those. Anyway, please review this too!

--PWG

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	8. Day Seven

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Titans. But I do own this crappy chapter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Day Seven**

Five hours and forty-seven minutes of toe fungus… and other various types of mildew.

He wanted to _die_.

Robin's cheeks were tinted yellowish-green, his flavor raw with the tang of bile. In a simpler form, he was sick to his stomach. After watching "_What's under your foot?_" and "_It came from the fingernail!" _and a painfully long marathon of "_Honey, I ate the moldy cheese_", he was fearful to peer into the fridge again, especially since the shelves were engulfed in moldy turkey limbs and tofu blocks. Raven's teapot was the only thing in the Tower free of some sort of plague.

Starfire, on the other hand, was having the time of her life watching these odd shows. Robin would rather chew off his own arm than watch another minute of... whatever that blue blob was. But if it made Star happy, he'd try not to smash the television.

The boy raised his eyebrows repeatedly. What in the world was the person who made up this program thinking? All of Robin's conclusions lead to that the staff was probably cleaning out a refrigerator and got inspired by newly found hamsters in the plastic strawberry box… either that, or the company was just really high. But still... why would they be motivated to create a show that made people sick to their stomachs? Whatever the reason, Robin wanted to sue the producer for every penny in his pocket. There were probably only nine people who watched the show anyway—including Star. Why was it even on the air? Robin's only guess was that the producer was the Channel 14 founder's nephew or something— even more reason to file a lawsuit. He was most likely overreacting, but if you had to sit through hours on top of hours of "_Fungus'R'us_" commercials, you'd feel the same way.

Now he wished that he hadn't fixed the power. At least then he wouldn't have to be tortured by a singing mushroom named Paul. Of course, he had to take the consideration of a candlelight dinner and a battery operated radio playing something romantic. And then they would make affectionate eye contact, smiling. They would move closer...and… and…

…And Robin was losing his mind.

Considering Starfire as more than a friend was...terrifying. He wasn't entertaining anything extreme at all, but he was tempted beyond belief to hold her in his arms and just kiss her until he passed out from lack of oxygen. He almost confessed his true feelings to her during basketball practice, but the power flicked off and Robin had around one hundred and six pounds fall on top of him. Starfire was light, but when she practically body slammed him...yeah...not so gentle.

Robin squirmed around in his seat awkwardly. Starfire began laughing hysterically while pointing at pieces of mold, which had just begun tap-dancing in the television. His temple throbbed miserably. He loved Starfire, but was love really enough to keep him sane for the next few wrinkles in time? Well, he wasn't going to wait to find out. But before he formed an escape plan, he _could_ use the technique he used to watch Bruce use on his girlfriends to soften them up a little...

"Hey, Star?" he said, smiling boyishly and flexing his arms.

She never took her eyes off the screen. "Yes, Robin?"

"Can we watch something else besides expired groceries?"

"Why?"

"Because," he smirked, making a point of attracting attention to his anatomy. "We've been watching it for…a while."

"Many hours, yes?"

"Yes."

Starfire sighed in defeat and smiled assuringly as she took a quick glance at him. "We may change the channel," she confirmed, shuddering thoughtfully when she realized the way Robin was leaning into her.

He snickered softly. "Great."

"Well, what do you wish to watch?" she inquired, tilting her head into his neck.

"Something besides fungus." He mused, enjoying the way she was stealing scents of him.

"Perhaps..."

"What?"

"A romantic film… if you are still not disturbed by the one we watched a few days ago."

Robin smacked himself inwardly, forcing a pained smile. "Sure..."

"You are not going to object?"

"Nah." he replied simply. Starfire slapped her hand over his forehead.

"You are ill?"

"No. I'm just...uh...tense."

The alien's eyes shimmered as Robin offered his signature grin. He pushed the red button on the remote, and an ocean sunset flashed onto the screen. Robin gave a rare wink, surprising her gravely. He twiddled his thumbs nervously... and turned on a very different tone of voice.

"Looks like the ones we watch, doesn't it? On the roof…" he asked, mildly flirtatious. Starfire looked slightly bewildered.

"Um... yes." she blinked. Robin's face suddenly puckered up like a sour lemon or an overly ripened fruit, disgusted with himself. Okay, maybe the Bruce techniques really sucked when it came to extraordinarily naive girls like Starfire. Philandering and being cocky was by far the worst idea he ever hatched. He could just be himself—the boy she fell for in the first place.

Or… he could try the movie theater trick...

Robin let out a painfully false yawn as his arms flew up into the air, one _coincidently_ landing around Starfire's shoulder. The side of her mouth opened slightly, showing an array of rather sharp looking teeth. He flinched. She wasn't going to bite him... was she?

Star ran her tongue across her molars, wiping some mustard off her pearly whites. Robin forced a relieved sigh... but he wasn't completely relaxed. He had just used the most awkward trick in the book on her, and… she was giving into it. Starfire nestled her head into his chest, smiling brightly. Robin let out a short laugh. He'd done it! The stupid trick actually worked! He was actually holding her and not about to explode! Score!

A random gurgling sound echoed behind them, followed by a crazed grin and something plump jumping out at them. Robin's hand flew off Starfire's shoulder and he jumped into a battle stance. Starfire screeched and kicked her legs about before landing on the ground facedown. One of her feet smacked Robin directly in the shin. He yelped and tumbled down as if he had tripped over a puddle of grease. Silkie rolled about the couch until he bumped into a pillow, and began chewing it. Robin opened his eyes underneath the mask. Mounds of citrus hair were piled on his face; the head that they were attached to began moaning into the carpet. Robin brushed Starfire's tresses off tenderly as he rolled her slender frame over. She spat a few pieces of fabric and lint out of her mouth. Robin suppressed a laugh. The alien peeped with confusion, staring up at Robin like he was an endless pit of space. Silkie snorted from the other side of the room.

Starfire cupped his cheek with her hand. "Robin, what has happened?"

He blushed. "Uh...I guess Silkie thinks April fools day came early this year." Star made a half-smile.

"You always seem to know... what to say," she mumbled, her lips tingling with sensations of what had never been.

"You'd be surprised." he mused, offering her his hand.

_...Of what could never be._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Author's Note: **Well…I wanted to make it just long enough to progress their relationship a bit, so it's only a bit over 1,000 words. I kept, like, all the original wording from years ago, so that's why it isn't so great. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway and please review! Oh, and a posted a new oneshot called "My Star" which is much, much better written. Check that out too if you get the time! Sorry this was so suckish, and it really was this time. Ugh... Oh but also, I am on YouTube now! Click on my homepage link and check out my videos! But... maybe not this second...

**PWG**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
